L'Eternel Second Rôle
by Nessie Juv
Summary: On dit toujours que les films américains ne sont pas réalistes... Ron Weasley va vous prouver le contraire. Avez-vous déjà vu le chien d'Inspecteur Gadget conclure une alliance avec Mad Cat ? Non, pas possible. Toujours second, jamais gagnant.


**Voilà une nouvelle fic', basée sur une idée de _Time Tell Will_ que je remercie au passage.**

**Oui, c'est injuste, pourquoi on parle toujours d'Harry, d'Harry, toujours d'Harry. Et Ron alors?**

**J'avouerais que ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie mais avouez qu'il s'est toujours dévoué à Harry, et qu'au final ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui a reçu les honneurs...**

**J'ai un peu assombri le déroulement de la bataille, mais bon...**

**Je publie ce chapitre ce matin et les suites de mes fics ce soir, n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me donner votre avis.**

**Les personnages et lieux sont malheureusement à J.K, sauf la blonde trop gentille et sûrement d'autres plus tard ^^**

**Donc euuuh pas de plagiat de mes personnages, siouplaît, si du scénario, après pour ceux de J.K, vous voyez avec elle xD**

* * *

**L'éternel second rôle**

**Prologue :**

Un film américain

**T**rois enfants couraient dans le parc du château. Ils étaient jeunes, trop jeunes. L'un d'eux était Ron Weasley, et c'est bien lui qui se remémorait ces instants là. Ca n'était plus imprégné de mélancolie, non. Plutôt une sorte de rancune, un regret caché. Un regret de ces années, où il aurait pu faire tellement de choses... A cause de sa propre bêtise, il lui manquait des diplômes, et les autres étaient baclés. Tout ça pour suivre Harry comme un petit chien. Oui, toutes ces années, voilà ce qu'il avait fait, il avait suivit Harry Potter. Ce "grand sorcier" l'a toujours emporté avec lui dans les plus dangereuses expéditions, puis l'accusait de l'avoir faite rater. Ron croyait qu'il comptait pour Harry, il pensait qu'il était son meilleur ami, que ces deux mots signifiaient quelque chose... Mais il n'en était rien. Le soir, le soir de cette bataille où tout allait se terminer, Harry ne lui a pas demandé son aide, non. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas que Ron ait les honneurs de la victoire. Il a fait passer ça pour de la protection, mais si c'est vraiment à cela qu'il pensait, il n'aurait pas amené Hermione. Car oui, Hermione Granger était là, quand Voldemort a été tué, même sans diplôme elle a reçu de beaux honneurs et un poste important au Ministère de la Magie.

Et Ron, lui, n'avait rien eu.

D'habitude, il ne pense pas qu'à lui tout le temps, mais voilà qu'il était...à la rue. Pauvre. Seul. Triste. A jamais caché dans l'ombre d'Harry, dans l'ignorance des années de servitude qu'il l'ont attaché à lui. C'était comme dans un film américain, le héros a toujours une jolie fille, et un gros boulet qui fait rater toutes les missions. Ron ne pouvait admettre de servir de boulet. Il n'avait pas un tempérament difficile, mais ces années perdues maintenant inutiles, ces jours passés à n'avoir pour seul toit que le auvent d'un magasin d'animaux magiques, à tendre un chapeau, à ne ramasser que quelques Noises ; c'en était trop. Il voudrait le tuer, cet égoïste. Il voudrait le faire souffrir, comme jamais. Qu'il ne garde pas en tête le seule souvenir d'un soumis. Non, Ron n'était pas un soumis, il n'allait pas se soumettre, il allait se lever et...

Aïe !

Il s'était relevé trop brusquement et avait chancelé en retombant. Il n'était pas sorti indemne ce cette bataille, contrairement à Harry. Il avait combattu, avec les autres. Et s'était gravement blessé à la jambe. Il ne pourrait plus remarcher, on lui avait dit. Il se promenait avec une canne, tandis que son ancien meilleur ami posait en costume noir pour des magazines. Tout cela était injuste. Non, pire, c'était cruel, monstrueux. Celui qu'on croyait être le sauveur des sorciers était un ingrat, un malhonnête, quelqu'un d'extrèmement mauvais. Un démon. Pire qu'un mangemort.

Un mangemort...

Oui, Ron avait envisagé cette solution. Le faire souffrir par le biais du Mal, du vrai. Il pourrait rejoindre les mangemorts encore en vie, passer de l'autre côté. Que diraient ses parents ? Ses parents s'en fichaient de lui, c'était même eux qu'il l'avait chassé de la maison. Harry avait raconté toutes les horreurs possibles sur lui, des choses que je n'oserais vous répéter moi-même, des choses auxquelles notre héros ne préfère même pas penser. Oui, car pour l'instant il avait compris, qu'il était le héros de son histoire. Pas celle d'Harry, pas celle d'Hermione, juste la sienne. Il se sentait libre, enfin de ses mouvements.

Ding !

Une pièce tomba dans le chapeau qu'il tenait à l'horizontale devant lui, tout en réfléchissant. Quoi ? Un gallion ? Une femme le fixait, debout, les mains posées sur ses genoux pliés. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer. Pourquoi cette dame lui donnait-elle une telle somme ? On ne donne pas un gallion à un mendiant boiteux bon sang ! Elle sourit. Il la détailla, voulant fixer le visage de la bonté elle-même dans sa tête. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et fins qui tombaient sur ses épaules comme un foulard de soie, des yeux acier, perçants, un visage aux dimensions parfaites, harmonieuses. Oui, elle était jolie. Oh, elle était même plus que ça, divine. C'était sûrement un ange.

" - Bonjour, cher monsieur. Que faites-vous là ? Vous devez être si malheureux. Oh, comme j'ai honte de vous avoir offert si peu, vous ne pourrez pas vivre avec mon minable gallion... "

Il en resta bouche-bée. "Cher monsieur"... Mais il avait dix-huit ans, seulement dix-huit ans. Elle devait en avoir à peu près seize et elle l'appelait monsieur. Comme il se sentit vieillir...

" - Je vous jure que ça va. " lui répondit-il

Elle eut un sourire, un peu mélancolique, et tourna les talons, lentement, se retournant parfois vers lui. Il faisait donc si pitié que ça ? Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Ca ne devait plus continuer de la sorte, il ne méritait pas qu'on le traite comme ça. Harry devra payer un jour ce qu'il lui a fait.

Mais Ron mentait, non il ne le ferait pas payer, il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait failli couper les ponts avec lui, avant la bataille. Mais ça avait bel et bien raté, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revenir. Il n'avait pas assez de volonté, il était... trop faible. Oui, c'est ça, il resterait toute sa vie le boulet du héros, il resterait celui qu'on connaît vaguement, il resterait le "copain de...", celui qui active les voix-off, qui fait les gags. Et celui qui drague minablement la jolie fille... Mais qui elle aime le héros...

On dit toujours que les films américains ne sont pas réalistes.

Ron vient de vous prouver le contraire. Ils sont plus que réalistes. Avez-vous déjà vu le second de James Bond se rebeller contre lui ? Avez-vous déjà vu le chien d'Inspecteur Gadget conclure une alliance avec Mad Cat ? Avez-vous déjà vu le compagnon d'Indiana Jones sortir avec la jolie fille à la fin ? Non, rien de tout cela n'est possible. Il le savait plus que bien mais pensait toujours qu'une étincelle pourrait changer les choses. Mais il n'était pas une étincelle, il était juste un pauvre mendiant handicapé. Celui qui aurait dû être Ron Weasley était "celui qui traînait avec Harry Potter". Toujours second, jamais gagnant.

* * *

**Alors, c'était comment ? Bon, d'accord, c'est court et c'est du blabla, mais c'est juste un prologue pour que vous compreniez l'histoire. Et puis je pense que je ferais pas mal de blabla dans cette fic, car je suis toujours indignée par le sort de ceux qui suivent les héros ou les gens populaires. Vouala x)**

**Ah oui, je pense que vous aviez compris que Ron n'a jamais vu Inspecteur Gadget ou autre, c'est juste le narrateur qui vous dis ça ;D Ou a moins qu'il y ait une version sorcière mais pas sûr xD**

**Merci de votre lecture ! **

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
